Sides
by ShallowCircles
Summary: Danny fights every day to protect the ones he loves, but nobody know how he REALLY feels when he is alone.


**So here goes the exciting new journey of a DP Fanfic!**

**Word of warning, I do not promise that this will be sweet and loving. Jus' [super] saiyan.**

**Also, this is my first story. I've written stories before, but none on , only on DA.**

**Warnings: Language, graphic content, possible crying (for you :D) possible adult content, not sure whether or not to make this a slash for Danny and Vlad yet, tell me if you want it! :D (cause I know I do, but I want you guise to like this too.) and Other things that I don't know about yet.**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman.**

* * *

Chapter 01

"Dammit Vlad! That hurt!"

Danny touched the cut on his cheek, something wet seeped onto his fingertips. He pulled back his hand to inspect the liquid, quickly identifying it as blood. He wiped his fingers onto his pants, turning his glare to Vlad.

"Sorry, Little Badger." Vlad sneered, "I didn't mean to hurt your cute little face." he said in a mocking tone.

Danny growled and shot several ecto-blasts in the older halfas direction. Vlad quickly drew up a pink shield, blocking the first few, unaware of the last one coming his way. He chuckled slightly before gasping as the green blast connected to his chest, knocking him onto a nearby billboard that promoted the Nasty Burger.

"Sorry frootloop, I didn't mean to hurt your old man face!" Danny retorted back at him, flying in the direction of his enemy. Vlad grunted before pulling himself off of the billboards railing, floating in front of the younger halfa. He smirked, "You're getting better." Danny frowned, and positioned himself in a fighting stance. Still glaring at Vlad, he said, "Thanks I guess." Who chuckled in response.

"Sorry Daniel, but I think that we will have to continue this another time. I have somewhere to be, unlike yourself." He said, dusting off this suit, "and maybe you want to get yourself cleaned up a little, hmm?" He grinned, looking Danny up and down.

Danny looked down at himself. His suit was in tatters, cuts all over his body. Danny immediately blushed upon seeing some of the exposed skin on his stomach, chest, and thigh. He turned his gaze back to Vlad, "Shut up!" He shouted, firing another ecto-blast at his arch enemy, who easily deflected it.

"Ta-Ta Daniel, I'll see you later." Vlad replied, speeding off in the direction of the town hall.

* * *

Danny glared in his direction, before sighing and relaxing his pose. '_Stupid frootloop is always getting to me. I need to be more cautious when fighting him, he's not like some of the weaker ghosts i normally fight.' _he touched his cheek, the wound already closing from his ghostly regeneration. He brushed off the dried blood and started to fly home, worn out from his fight.

Danny turned intangible and phased through his bedroom wall. '_Maybe I need a break', _he thought. Turning back to Fenton, he landed on his feet and pushed his raven black hair out of his face.

He groaned, lowering his aching arm to his side. '_Yeah, I definitely need a break.'_ Danny flopped onto the bed, grimacing upon impact.

_'Stupid. Always stupid. God, Danny, why cant you do anything right?'_

_'Hey shut up, I'm trying my hardest!'_

_'No you're not. You're just a lazy slob who relies on everyone else.'_

_'Shut up...'_

_'You cant help anybody, you are worthless.'_

_'Shut up.'  
_

_'All you do is get in the way, your friends and family wish you were never born.'  
_

"SHUT UP!" Danny screamed into his hands, tears now spilling down his cheeks.

He shuddered, falling over on his side and pulling his knees up to his chest, hands still on his face. "Please," he whimpered, "just stop..." he lied there, sobbing quietly to himself in his room, careful not to make any loud noises.

Lost in his own tears, he didn't realize that his entire body was glowing neon green, a sort of mist rolling off of him.

"Keep going..." He repeated to himself in a soft whisper, until he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Vlad turned tangible after Danny was asleep, gently floating down to stand next to the bed. Thoughts ran through his head and his eyebrows creased together, worry flashing across his face. He began to ask questions to himself, but the one that bothered him the most was, 'How long has this been happening?'

Vlad thought to himself for a minute, trying to figure out the reason that Danny was emitting ecto-energy from his body. After coming to no conclusions, he leaned over the boy and pulled the blanket onto Danny, then ran his hand though Danny's hair. By this time, the green energy had faded away, and the tears had dried on the young boys cheek.

"Oh Daniel..." he whispered.

* * *

**So yeah, things happened. don't hate me :D**


End file.
